staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Marca 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:15 Bali - Niespodziewana przygoda!, odc. 21 (A surprise adventure!) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Gustaw, kapryśny król, odc. 38 (Gustave, le roi trop gate) kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Domisie - Co dwie domisiowe głowy, to nie jedna; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Goryle górskie. odc. 1 Królestwo wśród chmur (Mountain Gorilla. 1 Kingdom in the Clouds) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Plebania - odc. 1447; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5799 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5799); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Magazyn Rolniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 5 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2611; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Klan - odc. 2419 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 83 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Planica) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica ( I seria ) (Puchar Świata - Planica) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2612; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Ranczo - odc. 81 - Podróż w czasie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek zaprasza - odc. 4 Nie grymaś; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Królowa Kleopatra; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Wysp Kanaryjskich; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 22; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:25 Piłka nożna - eliminacje MŚ 2014: Polska - Ukraina ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:35 Piłka nożna - eliminacje MŚ 2014: Polska - Ukraina ( I poł. ) - AD; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 23; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Mistrzowie horroru - Piętno (Masters of Horror, Imprint) 60'; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Kanada (2005); reż.:Takashi Miike; wyk.:Billy Drago, Youki Kudoh, Michie Itô, Toshie Negishi, Mame Yamada; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:15 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dwie miłości (Bruecken der Liebe) 88'; melodramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2002); reż.:Mirosław Bork; wyk.:Julia Richter, Robert Gonera, Ursula Karusseit, Ryszard Sobolewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 75 - Wstyd; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Eliasz - odc. 16 Mewa w szoku (Elias ep. Make far sjokk); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 169; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - kulisy - (7); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 905 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Na dobre i na złe odc.15 - Rozdroża serca; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Izrael - Jerozolima; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 28; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun - 2, 5 km techniką dowolną ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Falun - 2, 5 km techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun - 2, 5 km techniką dowolną (Puchar Świata - Falun - 2, 5 km techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Och Karol 2 - making of; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 160 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. The Confession); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 161 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Parents); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/73; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 33 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 906 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 85 "Praca Tomka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 86 "Dziewczyna Kuby" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (4); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:05 Tylko dla dorosłych - (4); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16, Na żywo 23:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 61, Tradycja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 14/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1014); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Paradoks - odc. 4 Tajemnica spowiedzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Pitbull - odc. 5; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Poważny człowiek (A Serious Man) 101'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Francja (2009); reż.:Joel Coen, Ethan Coen; wyk.:Michael Stuhlbarg, Fred Melamed, Adam Arkin; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:26 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:09 Pogoda 07:12 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Forum 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:18 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:34 Sekrety biologicznego zegara - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 00:36 Minęła dwudziesta 01:20 Infoexpress 01:28 Pogoda 01:35 Telekurier 01:55 Serwis info 02:02 Info Dziennik 02:40 Pogoda 02:45 Sportowy wieczór 02:55 Listy do PRL-u 03:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:30 Polska według Kreta: Muzeum Mazowieckie w Płocku (63) 03:54 Listy do PRL-u 04:00 Sekrety biologicznego zegara - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 04:51 Infoexpress 04:58 Sportowy wieczór 05:10 Listy gończe: Śmierć Samarytanina (31) 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4 (21) 08:25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4 (22) 08:55 I kto tu rządzi?: Pojedynek gigantów (35) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Lunatyk (187) 10:00 Trudne sprawy (15) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (189) 12:00 Wzór 5 (88) 13:00 Przyjaciółki 2 (17) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1671) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (286) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (514) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (392) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1672) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (372) 20:00 Tylko taniec. Got to Dance 3 (4) - program rozrywkowy 21:40 Planeta małp - film SF (USA,2001) 00:05 Szkoła kadetów - dramat wojenny (USA,1981) 02:50 Tajemnice losu TVN 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Rozmowy w toku: Jak wygonić leniwego syna do pracy? 06:10 Mango 07:15 Na Wspólnej (1732) 07:50 Doradca smaku (14) - magazyn kulinarny 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda (155) 12:10 Kocham. Enter: Wspólnicy (29) 13:10 Szpital (29) 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Przeklęty dom (1011) 14:50 Kocham. Enter: Córka (30) 15:50 Rozmowy w toku: Konkurs piękności męskich brzuchów 16:55 Szpital (30) 17:55 Ukryta prawda (156) 18:55 Doradca smaku (15) - magazyn kulinarny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Zmierzch - horror (USA,2008) 22:30 Zapłata - thriller SF (USA,2003) 01:00 Kuba Wojewódzki (17) - talk show 02:00 Uwaga! 02:15 Arkana magii (872) 03:35 Rozmowy w toku:Konkurs piękności męskich brzuchów 04:30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06:00 I Like It - program muzyczny 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:30 Gliniarz i prokurator (45) 08:30 Komisarz Rex (7) 09:30 Otchłań namiętności (65) 10:30 Otchłań namiętności (66) 11:30 I Like It - magazyn muzyczny 12:30 Dekoratornia 13:00 TV Market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex (8) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (46) 17:00 Otchłań namiętności (67) 18:00 Otchłań namiętności (68) 19:00 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (3) 20:05 Zaginiony skarb - film sensacyjny (USA,2003) 21:55 Spadkobiercy (26) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Edukacja seksualna - film erotyczny (USA) 00:50 Wzór (50) 01:45 To był dzień na świecie 02:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (27) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 No problem! (10) - program lifestylowy 07:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (10) 07:30 Timon i Pumba (18) 08:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 09:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (2) 10:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (37) 10:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (38) 11:00 Miami Medical (9) 12:00 Gliniarz z Memphis 2 (9) 13:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami: Weekend (13) 14:00 Austin Stevens: Pogromca węży (9) - serial przyrodniczy (USA) 15:00 Przeżyć atak! (10) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (3) 17:15 Gliniarz z Memphis 2 (10) 18:00 Miami Medical (10) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (2) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (3) 20:00 Specgrupa - film sensacyjny (USA,2001) 22:05 Katakumby - horror (USA,2007) 00:00 Rekiny: strefa śmierci - dramat przygodowy (USA,Bułgaria,2003) 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN Siedem 05:05 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Słodka Bretania (12/16) 05:35 We dwoje (4) - program rozrywkowy 06:55 Męski typ: Rafał Sonik (4-ost.) 07:25 Brzydula (199) 07:55 Brzydula (200) 08:25 Sąd rodzinny: Chora miłość (208) 09:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Noc spadających gwiazd (291) 10:25 Agenci NCIS 6 (11/25) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Sąd rodzinny: Kopniak w brzuch (209) 14:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Na złym pasie (292) 14:55 Dr House 3 (4/25) 15:55 Ostry dyżur (49) 16:55 Brzydula (201) 17:30 Brzydula (202) 18:05 Agenci NCIS 6 (12/25) 19:00 Dr House 3 (5/24) 20:00 Nowy Jork, nowa miłość - komedia (USA,2004) 22:00 Kino oldskul: Blef Coogana - film kryminalny (USA,1968) 00:00 Premiera: Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci - komedia przygodowa (USA,2008) 02:25 Arkana magii 04:30 Ben Stiller show (10/13) - program rozrywkowy 05:00 Druga strona medalu 2: Izabela Małysz (7-ost.) 05:25 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Błękitny patrol (16) 07:00 Ja, ona i Eva (142) 08:00 Pippi (20) 08:30 Przedszkolaki 09:00 Łowcy smoków (22) 09:25 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (12) 10:00 Pszczółka Maja (47) 10:25 Był sobie człowiek (18) 11:00 Był sobie kosmos (18) 11:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (7) 11:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (8) 12:00 Reksio (51) 12:10 Reksio (52) 12:25 Superauta (18) 13:00 Pippi (18) 13:30 Przedszkolaki 14:00 Łowcy smoków (23) 14:25 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (13) 15:00 Pszczółka Maja (48) 15:25 Był sobie człowiek (18) 16:00 Był sobie kosmos (18) 16:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (7) 16:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (8) 17:00 Reksio (51) 17:10 Reksio (52) 17:25 Superauta (18) 18:00 Świat zwierząt (17) - serial przygodowy 18:30 Niepoprawne zwierzęta - film dokumentalny 19:30 Uwaga! Nadchodzi Kim! (11) - magazyn poradnikowy 20:00 Uwaga! Nadchodzi Kim! (12) - magazyn poradnikowy 20:30 Błękitny patrol (17) 21:35 Sławna restauracja - komedia (Francja,1966) 23:10 Piękni i ambitni (9) - serial erotyczny 00:10 Gramy po polsku (33) - program muzyczny 01:00 Gramy po polsku (43) - program muzyczny 01:50 Gramy po polsku (44) - program muzyczny 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Eva Luna (26) 08:00 Winx Club (4) 08:25 Oggy i ferajna (19) 08:50 Galileo EXTRA (35) - program popularnonaukowy 09:45 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (38) 10:45 Telesprzedaż 11:20 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (15) - program rozrywkowy 12:20 Ryzykanci 4 (14) 13:25 Telesprzedaż 14:05 4music - magazyn muzyczny 15:10 Ryzykanci 4 (15) 15:55 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (15) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 17:00 Dekoratornia 17:30 Dekoratornia 18:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (39) 19:00 Eva Luna (27) 20:00 Galileo EXTRA (36) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Podniebni przemytnicy - film sensacyjny (USA,2010) 23:15 Zimne piekło - dramat przygodowy (Kanada,2003) 01:30 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 02:00 mała Czarna - talk show 02:45 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 03:05 Big Brother 5 - reality show 03:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Cafe Futbol 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Cafe Futbol 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: Pick Szeged - VIVE Targi Kielce 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: Pick Szeged - VIVE Targi Kielce 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: Celje Pivovarna Lasko - HSV Hamburg 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: Celje Pivovarna Lasko - HSV Hamburg 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - RKC Waalwijk 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - RKC Waalwijk 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka - mecz: Bayer Leverkusen - Bayern Monachium 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka - mecz: Bayer Leverkusen - Bayern Monachium 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Bundesliga 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Bundesliga 20:45 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Szwecja - Irlandia 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Austria - Wyspy Owcze 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Zwolnienie z WF-u - best of week 13:30 Hity Non Stop 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Hity Non Stop 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Dance Chart 23:00 Rap Time 00:00 ImprESKA 02:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:35 Blisko ludzi 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:55 Rozmowy w toku 08:50 Awantura o wesele (3/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 09:50 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (3/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 10:55 Świat bez fikcji 2 (1/8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2011) 11:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:25 Blisko ludzi 12:55 Rozmowy w toku 13:50 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (3/9) - serial dokumentalny 14:20 W trasie 3 (6/10) - program krajoznawczy 14:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:40 Czarno na białym - magazyn 16:15 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (7/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 16:45 W ostatniej chwili (10/11) - serial dokumentalny 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Na noże (10/12) - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 19:00 Ostra pobudka z Kim 2 (11/13) - reality show (Kanada,2009) 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wielkie przeprowadzki (9/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 20:40 Studio TTV 2 (5/15) - program publicystyczny 21:45 Express 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 24 godziny przed śmiercią (11/14) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 23:05 Kulisy pornobiznesu 2 (4/7) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 23:35 Kulisy pornobiznesu 2 (4/7) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 00:05 Czerwona dzielnica (7/12) - serial dokumentalny 00:35 Miłosny biznes (12/20) - serial dokumentalny (Austria,2011) 01:30 Tancerki nocy (9/10) - serial dokumentalny 02:00 W trasie 3 (6/10) - program krajoznawczy 02:30 W ostatniej chwili (10/11) - serial dokumentalny 02:55 Na noże (10/12) - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 03:50 Tancerki nocy (8/10) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Rozmowy w toku 05:05 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (3/9) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Disco Polo Live 10:58 Tylko disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Masters Music Box 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Disco Star (8) - program rozrywkowy 21:25 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Smocze wzgórze 2. Magiczna kostka - film animowany (Hiszpania,2006) 09:00 Ewa gotuje (49) 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Stara sympatia (9) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Wiedźmin i bestia (83) 10:30 Pierwsza miłość (1670) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Artystyczne ekspresje (275) 12:00 Tango z aniołem (5) 12:45 Pierwsza miłość (1671) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (49) 14:00 Linia życia (4) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Stara sympatia (9) 15:00 Daleko od noszy: Pierwszy chłopak (55) 15:30 Graczykowie: W szponach nałogu (8) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kocham biurokrację (270) 16:30 Pierwsza miłość (1671) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Bezsenność (225) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (3) 20:30 Linia życia (5) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Fałszerze (34) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Artystyczne ekspresje (275) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Lunatyk (187) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kocham biurokrację (270) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Stara sympatia (9) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Pierwszy chłopak (55) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:15 Problem komara i inne historie - film dokumentalny (Bułgaria,2007) 09:30 Pół serio - komedia (Polska,2000) 11:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie: Rozmowa 9. Andrzej, teatr i samotność 11:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Magiczny świat starej piosenki wg Danuty Żelechowskiej i Jana Zagozdy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 11:45 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Wronia autoironia - FAMA '96 - koncert 13:00 Dwoje bliskich obcych ludzi - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1974) 14:10 Pół serio - komedia (Polska,2000) 15:45 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce: Joseph Beuys (10) - magazyn kulturalny 16:05 The Newport Folk Festival - film dokumentalny (USA,2008) 18:00 Zielone kasztany - film obyczajowy (Polska,1985) 19:30 Widzi Misie: Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci - magazyn kulturalny 19:40 Widzi Misie: Miś Uszatek: Podwieczorek 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Panorama kina światowego: Mine vaganti. O miłości i makaronach - komedia romantyczna (Włochy,2010) 22:25 Tygodnik kulturalny 23:20 Mad Men 2 (12-ost.) 00:20 Młoda Kultura: Muzykoterapia - koncert 01:00 Informacje kulturalne 01:25 Panorama kina światowego: Mine vaganti. O miłości i makaronach - komedia romantyczna (Włochy,2010) 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 22.03.1989 08:20 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 7. Izrael - Morze Martwe 09:00 Czas honoru 5: Koniec i początek (53) 10:05 Zacisze gwiazd: Łukasz Golec 10:35 Zaproszenie: Płynie Łyna do Olsztyna 11:00 Podróżnik: Soweto 11:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Polsko - niemiecka wojna plakatowa 11:45 Historia faszyzmu: Wojna w Etiopii (3) 12:40 Bez retuszu: Czarnobylski szlak profesora Bondarzewskiego - reportaż (Polska,2010) 13:05 Spór o historię: Narodziny państwa Polan 13:40 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia harleyowca na Ukrainie 14:15 Powstanie styczniowe - A gdyby tak... - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 14:40 Ostatni lot kapitana Medweckiego 15:00 Pradawni bogowie: Majowie (4) 15:35 Największe muzea świata: Narodowe Muzeum Ceramiki w Sevres 16:10 Na torze postojowym - reportaż 16:45 Podejdź no do płota - program rozrywkowy 17:05 Czas honoru 5: Zawisza (54) 18:00 Cafe Historia: Historia w filmie 18:25 Kalendarium historyczne: Powtórka z historii - Jan Kazimierz 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 22.03.1989 19:50 Bitwy wojny secesyjnej (3) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2001) 20:55 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia sprzedawcy dywanów w Baku 21:30 Nieznana Białoruś: Świteź. Miasto na dnie jeziora 22:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Historia nikczemności 23:05 Listy gończe: Na oczach dziecka (34) 23:35 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk (2) - serial dokumentalny 00:15 Boża podszewka: Juryszki Wileńskie, lata 1920-1921 (5/15) 01:15 Gdzie rosną poziomki?- film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 02:15 Bazrach, czyli sen o wolnym kamieniu - film dokumentalny (Polska,1992) 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 53; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zagrajmy z Bogiem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Między nami bocianami - odc. 1 - Powrót boćków; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Polonia w Komie - Turcja - Maks (197); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 781 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 961; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Wszystko po krakowsku - Dopóki Ziemia kręci się... - II Miedzynarodowy Festiwal im. B. Okudżawy Kraków 2003 cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Bez jednego drzewa las lasem zostanie 55'; reż.:Dagmara Drzazga; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 650* Polacy, dobrzy ludzie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Hala odlotów - Kryzys w Kościele (odc. 25); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Turcja - Maks (197); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 11. Przystanek Woodstock 2005 - Krzysztof "Jary" Jaryczewski & Jary Band; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Ex Libris - 121; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 781 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Życzenia na Dzień Matki!, odc. 45 (Mothers Day for Mrs Skittle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 514 - Do dwóch razy sztuka; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Bhutan - Alicja (198); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 S@motność w sieci cz. 2 - txt. str. 777 80'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Andrzej Chyra, Szymon Bobrowski, Kinga Preis, Anna Dymna, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Jacek Borcuch, Maja Ostaszewska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 W tancbudzie tango - wybrane piosenki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Między nami bocianami - odc. 1 - Powrót boćków; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Życzenia na Dzień Matki!, odc. 45 (Mothers Day for Mrs Skittle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 514 - Do dwóch razy sztuka; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Polonia w Komie - Bhutan - Alicja (198); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 781; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 S@motność w sieci cz. 2; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Andrzej Chyra, Szymon Bobrowski, Kinga Preis, Anna Dymna, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Jacek Borcuch, Maja Ostaszewska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:20 Opole 2010 na bis - Serialowy przebój lata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Zakończenie dnia